


One Of Us Is Gonna Lose

by marknoist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kinda?, jeno is oblivious, mark really hates jeno at first, the whole thing is weird, this was supposed to be short but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknoist/pseuds/marknoist
Summary: Mark hated jeno. But maybe not that much, who knows?





	One Of Us Is Gonna Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep it short? maybe 4 chapters or so idk, also im sorry for my bad writing :(

Mark hated jeno. He really did. In Mark's defense, he has his rational reasons.

 

Mark was the Perfect student with a capital p in the whole university. He always had top grades. Had healthy body which helped him in participating in almost every sport known to the humankind. He didn't like bragging but he was quite handsome. Mark himself didn't fully accept that fact until a bunch of girls and boys confessed to him in valentine during his first year. Not to mention he had a lot of friends and all the professors adored him. He did his best to try to help anyone and everyone that lead to him having a decent reputation. But, unfortunately, his perfect life was burnt down to ashes and was blown away in the air by a new boy in the town who transferred to Mark's university.

 

You must be wondering who this "Jeno" is so let Mark tell you himself from the very beginning...

 

 

 

                                   ***************

 

 

It was a peaceful Monday, he woke up as soon as his alarm went off. Mark had never faced a difficulty in dealing with alarms or walking up at ungodly hours in the morning, countless people complimented him for that "talent". Heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. He left the bathroom with a towel hanging on one shoulder to make a breakfast. Well, more like a bowl of cereal. Even though Mark Lee was skilled in a lot of aspects but not cooking. He told no one and no one needed to know that piece of information, either.

 

He changed to a grey hoodie after checking it's clean enough and a pair of sweatpants that was neglected on the small couch in middle of the living room. Ruffling his brown hair a bit, he slipped into his worn-out white sneakers. He didn't close the door before patting his pockets to make sure he didn't forget his phone. 

 

He didn't walk much to reach the bus station. His bus was always on time so he didn't need wait long until the vehicle was there. He put the headphones in his ears as soon as he settled down. Mood Indigo by Cheeze from his soft playlist kept him isolated from the outer world in another blissful parallel universe, he closed his eyes slowly enjoying the quiet moment. When he got off the bus, he immediately spotted his friend, Renjun, waiting for him at the gate. Renjun was on his phone but when Mark tapped his shoulder, he put it in his back pocket.

 

They greeted each other with a lame handshake that they came up with at the age of 14 and never stopped doing it although both of them are in university now. They talked about random things during their way to the classroom. Then, they heard rushing footsteps from behind but didn't have the time to react since suddenly a boy jumped in the air and throw his entire weight on Mark's back who stumbled a bit from the sudden action. The boy circled his arms around Mark's shoulders, giggling. “Hyuck!” Mark scolded as the honey-skinned boy's giggling turned into evil laugh. “You're gonna break my back one day like that!” 

 

“And what about it? You're my friend since we were in diapers, you should've dealt with it by now.” Donghyuck grinned not even trying to move himself from his position on Mark's back. Renjun rolled his eyes, unamused. Mark frowned but the youngest had a point. The three started to walk again with Donghyuck on Mark's back. 

 

They finally reached the said classroom and sat down in their desks. They always sat next together, this sacred custom was made by Donghyuck when they became friends back then in kindergarten.

 

The class was noisy from the other students chattering and a bit warm which made Mark form a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. As soon as they sat down, professor Moon entered making the whole class shuffle for few minutes to sit in their respective seats. 

 

His optimistic voice echoed through the room, “Good morning.” he smiled, “Before we start our lecture for today, I would like to introduce a new student that will be joining us starting from now, please be kind and friendly to him.” he clapped his hands to emphasize what he said, his grin became wider. 

 

“ _A new student? That's sudden_.” Mark thought. He glanced to his right to see the reddish head playing on his phone under the desk clearly uninterested in what was the man saying while Renjun on the other hand kept his back straight facing the professor with attentive eyes. He was always like that, Mark smiled. Turning his head back, he leaned forward a bit on the desk to put his right elbow on the desk and rested his cheek against his palm. He wasn't _that_  excited to see the new kid, but still paid attention. He had a reputation to keep after all. 

 

Professor Moon called for someone from behind the door to come in. The door was slowly slid opened by a black-hair boy. He walked straight to the professor's desk. His hair was so fluffy that it was bouncing slightly with every step the boy made. Mark smiled into his hand because it was kinda funny, _of course_. The kid had sharp features that made him look intimated and scary, but the pretty eyes of the "new kid" softened and turned to small crescents as he smiled. Mark could hear few gasps from the other students. Even Donghyuck. “Introduce yourself, please.” 

 

“Hi,” he said gently but loud enough to be heard. “I'm Lee Jeno, the new transferred student. I'm new to the town,” he stopped to think about what he was gonna say next, “Oh! I'll also be studying here with you until graduation. Hope you'll take care of me.”  he bowed deep and when he stood back his smile grew wider showing teeth and all, tilting his head slightly to the side that made his black hair bounce once again and fell on his forehead. The voice of whispers grew louder. 

 

“Awww, he's so cute,” Mark heard Donghyuck beside him. He rolled his eyes. Mark wasn't surprised because Donghyuck found anyone and anything cute _but_ when he didn't expect was his small friend chuckling into his hand, “He's adorable,” Mark's mouth fell wide open, both his eyebrows raised. Renjun never complimented anyone. “What?” Renjun deadpaned the moment he noticed Mark gaping. 

 

Mark slowly averted his eyes from his friend to the boy -  _or now Jeno_   _since he introduced_   _himself_ - standing in the front of the class. He was fiddling with the tips of his fingers that barely showed because of the long-sleeve baby blue hoodie he was wearing. He looked around the class nervously, his eyes wandered aimlessly until he caught Mark's eyes. Mark could swear the time 𝘢𝘯𝘥 his heart stopped at his moment. Mark gulped. Jeno furrowed his eyebrows because Mark had his jaws dropped in an uncomfortable position but gave Mark a small polite smile nonetheless. Mark was painfully aware of his expression now and blushed hard but it was too late to change it. 

 

“Jeno, can you please sit in that empty seat over there?” the professor pointed with his pen to an unoccupied seat beside the university heartthrob Na Jaemin who smiled sweetly at Jeno. “I'm sorry, but that's the only empty place where you can sit,” the short man smiled apologetically giving his full attention back to what was he writing a minute ago. Jeno nodded although that the man wasn't even looking at him anymore. He made his way to Jaemin's desk. Soft murmurs and whispers have risen when Jeno sat down. Mark couldn't blame them. Both of Jaemin and Jeno looked like as if they jumped out from a historical beautiful painting. He literally could see colorful sparks and stars floating around them. Especially the new kid, Jeno. A sharp clap brought him to the reality, he teared his eyes from the two boys on the other side of the class to look at the ever smiling professor, “Let's begin our lecture for today.” 

 

 

 

 

                                   ***************

 

 

 

Mark didn't think about Jeno again for the next few days, that slowly started to turn to weeks. They passed each other in the hallways few times, met in the cafeteria, saw each other in bathroom, but they haven't talked. Not even a small one. Mark didn't care, why would he anyways? He had more important priorities than making friends with Jeno. The exams were getting close and he needed to study harder.

 

He was now with his friends in the cafeteria eating their lunch on their usual table. Mark didn't like the university's food but he couldn't cook so he had to endure it. 

 

“I feel bad for Jeno,” Donghyuck cut the silence with his mouth filled with food, spitting around. Renjun grimaced, so did Mark. Renjun asked him why as he softly chewed on the straw of the apple juice, eyes scanning the place in a bored manner. “I mean, he transferred few weeks ago and he already had to take exams. It must be tough.” Renjun nodded wordlessly. Mark just shrugged one shoulder because, _again_ , he didn't care.

 

 

 

 

                                   ***************

 

 

 

 

The exams week passed without problems, at least for Mark because Donghyuck was whining about failing. Renjun was smirking, clearly loving the sight of Donghyuck suffering. Mark shuddered, his own friend scared him sometimes.

 

It was the time to announce the grades of the exams, Mark sat straight ready to hear he had come the first, as always. It wasn't even shocking at this point, everyone in the university knew that. But his name wasn't announced as the first. Yeah, it was a Lee but not a Mark Lee but _Lee Jeno_.

 

The whole class gasped except for one black-head who looked confused, looking around trying to figure out what was  happening. What the sudden fuss was about. 

 

Mark's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach and his eyes stung, threatening to tear up. He couldn't believe his ears, his mind was starting to fog up making him not thinking straight. He got up so abruptly that his chair made a screeching sound against the floor, slamming his palms loudly on the desk. His classmates turned around to look at the scene. Mark was aware of what he had done but didn't give a single fuck.

 

“What do you mean _Lee Jeno_?” he tried to prevent his voice's tone from rising up but he couldn't. He was angry and mad. He found himself shouting again, “Sir, are you sure it's Lee Jeno not Mark Lee? Check again, please.” he scoffed crossing his arms against his chest. He could see from the corner of his eyes his friends looking at him as if he was a mad man.

 

Professor Chae looked at the papers in his hands again scratching the back of his head with one hand. “Yeah, it's Jeno not Mark. You're the second name, though. But you can come and check it out yourself if you want,” Mark didn't need to be asked twice, stomping like a child on his way to the professor's desk and took the paper not so gently. He knew he was being rude but couldn't help it. His eyes traveled to the top of the page at once to see the name Lee Jeno in the first place, his name shortly after him. His grip on the paper hardened and gritting his teeth. He knew that it couldn't be wrong calculations since professor Jeon never made a mistake during his whole career.

 

Mark whipped his head from the paper to glare at the kid who stole his first place. The said kid acted so confused and innocent, tilting his head to the side making his black hair bounce which made Mark's eye twitch in annoyance. “ _That brat, he acts so innocent but I know it's all just an act,_ ” 

 

Mark threw the paper carelessly, and headed to Jaemin's and Jeno's desk. Once he made it there, his hands were harshly slammed on the poor desk. His palms hurt so much from slapping them on the hard surface twice in less than five minutes, but he could worry about it later.

 

He leaned a little so he could be on the same eye level as Jeno's. “Listen, I clearly know what you're trying to do,” Mark spat in a low tone so the two boys only could hear him, Jeno flinched hard, his eyes widened in horror. “You're trying to become the center of the attention by becoming the first and taking my place, but don't worry I won't give you what you want  _that_  easily.” he glared at Jeno one last time then stood in a more straight position. Clicking his tongue he left the class, not before closing the door shit with a loud slam, muttering under his breath. He won't let some random dude ruin his grades and perfect life, he would _never_. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it?? please tell me your opinion!!


End file.
